Deux âmes troublées
by Nozomi-Koyakashi
Summary: [One Shot]Lionel est adopté par la famille Gauthier. Les années passent mais celui ci se montre de plus en plus possessif envers sa soeur Sakura.


__

Salut le people! Je publie pour vous mon premier one shot. Il date un peu donc ne soyez pas trop exigeant svp '. Les noms et prénoms sont en français comme dans l'animé (désolé pour les fans du manga, c'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça).

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

****

Deux Ames troublées

Jeune fille: (en s'étouffant avec un beignet) Oh non! Je suis en retard!  
_Un grand homme à lunettes la regarde en souriant._  
**Jeune fille:** Papa! Frère est déjà parti?  
**Père:** Oui. Il voulait être en avance.  
**Jeune fille:** Pfff... Il peut jamais patienter deux secondes...  
_Elle sort de la maison._  
**Jeune fille:** Au revoir papa!  
**Père:** Au revoir ma chérie.  
_Elle enfile ses rollers et fonce au lycée Seijo._  
_Cette jeune fille? C'est Sakura Gauthier. Elle a les cheveux courts roux châtains avec deux grosses mèches. Ses grands yeux verts expriment la vivacité de l'adolescente de 16 ans. C'est une fille pleine de charme mais qui ne peut pas se passer de son principal défaut: le retard._

Devant le lycée Seijo

__

Un garçon est appuyé contre un arbre. C'est Lionel . Ses cheveux châtains en bataille cachent ses yeux marrons et froids.  
Ce jeune homme a un passé très difficile, qu'il continue à porter sur ses épaules. Quand il était petit, lui et sa famille, habitant à Hong Kong, partirent faire un voyage au Japon, à Tomoeda plus précisément. Mais lors d'une sortie dans le centre ville, il y a un accident, dont Lionel est l'un des seuls rescapés. Son père, sa mère et ses quatre sœurs ont péris. Il est alors tout seul, et trop jeune pour rentrer en Chine. Tout ce qu'il possède est son épée et sa connaissance minime sur la magie. Quelques semaines plus tard, Il est accueilli par un couple, Dominique et Nathalie Gauthier, qui lui donne leur nom de famille. Il devient alors le nouveau Lionel Gauthier. Ils ont déjà deux enfants: un garçon ayant quelques années de plus que lui, Thomas, et une fille du même âge, Sakura. On le considère aussitôt comme un membre de la famille, même si Lionel ne maîtrise pas du tout au début le japonais. Mais, quelques jours plus tard après son adoption, Nathalie décède. Toute la famille est en deuil. Le grand frère, Thomas, juge immédiatement Lionel comme la peste. Il répète que, depuis son arrivée, sa mère n'arrêtait pas de tousser, ou d'exagérer sur certains points. Depuis, il n'adresse à Lionel que des regards noirs et des moqueries remplis de méchanceté, persuadés que sa Nathalie a rendu l'âme à cause de lui. Tellement il insiste que Lionel s'accuse, lui -même, d'avoir tuer la jeune femme. Mais heureusement, Sakura ne reste pas indifférente: elle le défend contre son grand frère et lui dit qu'il n'y est pour rien. Bien qu'ils ne possèdent pas le même sang, ils se considèrent depuis leur première rencontre comme frère et sœur.  
Sakura et Lionel sont devenus inséparables. Sakura aidait le chinois à apprendre le japonais, et celui-ci, l'apprentissage de la magie, où il lui avoue qu'elle possède, elle aussi, les capacités nécessaires pour en pratiquer. Bien sûr, seul lui et Sakura étaient au courant de leurs pouvoirs surnaturels. Même leur père l'ignore. Quelques années plus tard, ils découvrent le livre de Clow, mais Lionel connaît le terrible fléau qui aurait été déclenché si le livre était ouvert et empêche Sakura de l'ouvrir. Quelques heures plus tard, Kérobéros, le gardien du livre, se réveilla, grand et fort devant les deux enfants. Le gardien resta dans la maison et se contente de rester en format "mini-peluche" pour se cacher du père et du grand frère. Encore plus tard, ils rencontrent Anthony, ses deux gardiens, et l'existence de Yue dans le corps de Mathieu, le meilleur ami de Thomas, réveillé par la présence de son maître. Anthony lui annonce qu'elle est la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes, qu'elle pouvait maintenant ouvrir le livre de Clow sans craintes, sans fléaux, sans défis, avant de repartir en Angleterre, son pays d'origine, tout en restant en contact avec Tomoeda. Depuis, Lionel insiste d'aider de ses propres moyens Sakura à augmenter sa puissance magique pour maîtriser totalement les cartes, bien qu'il n'ait ni livre de magie et ni la possibilité d'en trouver.  
Donc, le jeune homme, toujours contre le tronc d'arbre, reste pensif. Puis, il entend un bruit.

****

Jeune fille: Eh Lionel! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu partes sans moi!  
**Lionel:** Tiens! (il regarde sa montre) tu as une minute d'avance. Si tu continues comme ça Sakura, on pourra t'inscrire dans le livre des records.  
**Sakura:** Très drôle. Il faut toujours que tu sois méchant avec moi le matin.  
**Lionel: **Mais je plaisante. Ne sois pas vexée.  
_Ding dong ding dong_  
**Sakura:** Il faut aller en cours. Zut...  
**Lionel:** Et encore, j'ai de la chance. Je quitterai plus tôt grâce à l'absence du professeur Moreau.  
**Sakura: **Dire que c'est ma prof préférée...  
**Lionel: **Mais vous êtes tous comme ça avec elle ou quoi? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas la voir, elle m'énerve.  
**Sakura:** Tu as quel cours? (auteur: Lionel et Sakura sont dans des classes séparées)  
**Lionel:** (en regardant son emploi du temps) Apparemment, j'ai japonais.  
**Sakura:** (en se plaignant en regardant le sien) Oh non... Mathématiques... je commence très mal la semaine.  
**Lionel:** Bon... J'y vais. A tout à l'heure.  
**Sakura:** A tout à l'heure Lionel.

A l'intercours

__

Pour profiter de ces 5 minutes de pauses, Lionel va dans la classe d'à côté. Il observe alors un garçon, qui n'est ni de sa classe et ni de sa sœur, en train de parler à Sakura et à son amie Tiffanie.  
**Lionel:** (sentant la colère montée en lui) Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Sakura, cet ahuri?  
_L'élève repart dans sa salle, en ne remarquant pas le regard noir de Lionel se poser sur lui. Il vient voir en furie les deux jeunes filles.  
_**Lionel:** (en colère) Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ce type!  
**Tiffanie:** Calme-toi Lionel. C'est juste Julien.  
**Sakura**: C'est un garçon de la classe très gentil, drôle,...  
**Lionel:** (toujours furieux) Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut!  
**Tiffanie:** Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils? Julien est...  
**Lionel:** (en grinçant des dents) Je répète, Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut!  
**Sakura: **Il m'a invité à aller au cinéma demain soir.  
**Lionel:** (qui a du mal à reprendre son souffle) Tu as refusé j'espère?  
**Sakura:** Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai rien à faire ce samedi de la semaine.  
**Lionel:** (rouge de colère) Quoi!  
**Tiffanie:** Mais calme-toi! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
_Ding dong ding dong  
_**Sakura:** C'est la fin de l'intercours. Va rejoindre ta classe.  
**Lionel:** Je veux déjà en finir avec ça.  
**Sakura:** (qui commence à élever la voix) Lionel! Retourne dans ta salle et laisse moi tranquille. On verra tout ça ce soir. Ok?  
_Lionel, serrant son poing, et sort de la classe.  
_**Tiffanie**: Ton frère est très protecteur.  
**Sakura: **Un peu trop à mon goût. Il est pire que Thomas. Il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Il sait bien que Julien est un mec chouette. Mais bien sûr, il croit que c'est mieux de continuer de "jouer les gardes du corps du président". Parfois, je me demande s'il n'est pas l'aîné qui veut protéger sa petite sœur.

A la fin des cours, dans la maison des Gauthier

****

Sakura: (en ouvrant vivement la porte d'entrée) Coucou tout le monde!  
**Kéro:** Salut Sakura! Elle a été bien ta journée?  
**Sakura:** Super. Il y a même Julien qui m'a invité au cinéma demain soir. (ses joues prennent un petit rouge vif)  
**Kéro:** Eh ben, ça va être tes frangins qui vont être contents.  
**Sakura:** Et toi? Comment c'était la tienne? (en posant son sac sur la table du salon)  
**Kéro:** J'ai enfin réussi le dernier niveau de Mortal Combat. Je suis le plus fort! (il fait toutes les poses de mannequin possibles et inimaginables)  
**Sakura:** (une goutte style manga derrière sa tête) Ah... Ca à dû être passionnant.  
_Sakura regarde tout autour d'elle._  
**Sakura:** Lionel n'est pas encore rentré?  
**Kéro:** Non. On est que tous les deux dans la maison.  
**Sakura:** Il doit quitter certainement plus tard les cours.  
_Au même moment, Lionel rentre dans la pièce, essoufflé et de mauvaise humeur._  
**Sakura:** Salut Lionel! Alors, ta journée?  
**Lionel:** Comme toutes les autres. Des cours par-ci, des cours par-là.  
**Kéro:** Tu n'as pas l'air gai ce soir petit.  
**Lionel:** (furieux) Je t'ai rien demandé à toi!  
**Sakura:** Qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
**Lionel:** (toujours la voix aussi forte) Rien! J'ai rien. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. (il prononça ces mots en fusillant du regard le gardien du livre de Clow)  
**Kéro:** (en s'apercevant de l'attitude de Lionel à son égard, et élève aussi le ton) Je vois que je dérange! Si môssieur Gauthier est de mauvaise humeur, il ne faut pas déranger môssieur Gauthier! Je vais retourner dans la chambre de Sakura. Comme ça, môssieur Gauthier ne pourra plus se plaindre!  
_Il quitte la pièce, vexé et coléreux._  
**Sakura:** (en prenant la défense de son gardien) Mais pourquoi tu cries comme ça sur Kéro? Il ne t'a rien fait! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état?  
**Lionel:** (il détourne la tête et le volume de sa voix redevient normal) Rien. Je vous l'ai dit.  
_Sakura soupire. Elle prend un verre, verse de l'eau dedans et le tend à son frère, étonné de son geste._  
**Sakura:** Tu as l'air d'avoir soif. Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose?  
**Lionel:** (avec son plus beau sourire, avec une petite rougeur sur la joue) Merci. Ca me fera beaucoup de bien.  
_Au moment où il prend le verre, Sakura aperçoit une écorchure au dos de sa main droite._  
**Sakura:** Lionel, c'est quoi ça? (en désignant sa main traîtresse)  
**Lionel:** Ca? (il regarde sa blessure) Oh... c'est rien. Je ne me rappelle plus comment je me la suis faîtes.  
_Sakura verse un produit sur un coton, et prend la main de Lionel._  
**Sakura:** Il faut immédiatement désinfecter. Tu veux bien?  
_Elle n'attend pas la réponse du garçon et soigne la plaie. Lionel se laisse faire. Il pousse un petit gémissement de douleur._  
**Lionel:** (en serrant des dents) Je parie que t'a mis de l'alcool à 90°.  
**Sakura:** Tout juste. (elle prend un petit air moqueur) Pourquoi? Cela te fait mal?  
**Lionel:** Pas du tout! C'est pas ça qui va... (il s'arrête et sert encore plus sa mâchoire)  
_Sakura laisse échapper un petit rire de la défense inutile de son frère. Elle lui met un pansement pour conclure que le soin est terminé._  
**Sakura:** (ironique) Dire que c'est plutôt aux hommes de veiller sur les femmes. Je vois que ce n'est pas ton cas.  
**Lionel:** (moqueur) Peut-être, mais c'est déjà un gros risque quand c'est toi l'infirmière.  
**Sakura:** Eh !  
_Bien sûr, il ne pense aucun mot de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il aime quand sa soeur se met aux petits soins pour lui, ce qui n'est pas courant. Dans ces moments-là, il veut qu'elle soit tout le temps avec lui, que ça soit à la maison, au lycée, ... . Que tout ça dure, même éternellement._  
**Lionel:** (rouge vif, pense) Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai derrière la tête bon sang? C'est vrai que je l'aime, mais comme une sœur. C'est normal, non? ... De toute façon, ce sera impossible. On est frère et sœur, de la même famille quasiment. Si on avait pas le même nom de famille? Je ne sais pas... je m'embrouille... Mais... je voudrais tellement la sentir dans mes bras, la serrer contre moi comme un... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte! Ca doit être les hormones ! C'est ça ! Les hormones…  
**Sakura:** (en observant Lionel, inquiète) Lionel? Est-ce que ça va?  
**Lionel:** (encore plus rouge) Oh... Je pensais juste à quelque chose. Ce n'est pas trop important. Tu ne veux pas plutôt t'entraîner un peu dans le jardin? Il faut en profiter pendant que Thomas et papa ne sont pas encore là.  
**Sakura:** Ok. Cela me fera sûrement du bien.  
_Ils se mettent en tenue. Lionel porte un pantalon vert et reste pieds et torse nue car il se trouve plus à l'aise pour pratiquer la magie.  
Quant à Sakura, elle se contente d'un short blanc et d'un débardeur rouge. Lionel arrive le premier dans le jardin._  
**Lionel:** Tu as fini de t'habiller ou il faut que tu aies encore un peu de temps pour te maquiller?  
_Sakura le rejoint._  
**Sakura:** Très drôle. J'essayais de le convaincre d'assister à l'entraînement. Mais tu l'as tellement vexé tout à l'heure qu'il ne veut plus venir. Et apparemment, il n'est pas près à recevoir des excuses pour le moment.  
**Lionel:** (déçu) J'espère qu'il me pardonnera. J'irais à la boulangerie pour lui acheter des friandises quand il se sera calmé. (temps de silence) Bon... Si on commençait?  
**Sakura:** Ok.  
_Sakura invoque sa clé et Lionel son épée._  
**Lionel:** Je vais déjà te tester sur ton pouvoir sur la carte de l'eau. Je vais t'envoyer une attaque de feu de toutes mes forces magiques. Tu essaieras de riposter avec la carte de l'eau. A mon signal, on lance tous les deux notre attaque. Compris?  
**Sakura:** Compris.  
**Lionel:** Bon... 3... 2... 1... 0 ! Dieu du feu! Viens à mon aide!  
**Sakura:** Carte de l'eau!  
_Comme un lance-flammes, l'attaque de Lionel se dirige sur Sakura. L'attaque d'eau fonce droit sur le sort de Lionel. Mais le jet semble faiblir et le feu s'approche dangereusement de Sakura. Terrifiée, elle trébuche et son attaque est interrompue tandis que celle de Lionel continue sa course._  
**Sakura:** Aaaah !  
_Lionel arrête tout. Plus aucune étincelle apparaît de son arme. Il se dirige vers la maîtresse des cartes._  
**Lionel:** Ca va? Rien de cassé? (il l'aide se relever)  
**Sakura:** Rien, merci. Mais ton pouvoir de feu est trop grand encore pour moi.  
**Lionel:** Sakura... (il pousse un soupir) Le problème, c'est que tu me surestimes. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai étudié la magie beaucoup plus jeune et que je la pratique facilement que tu n'es pas capable de me dépasser. Tu as des cartes et ta magie augmente de jour en jour. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu échoues. Ok?  
**Sakura:** (déterminée) Ok. Je vais faire de mon mieux.  
_Lionel lui sourit et reprend son emplacement._  
**Lionel:** Prête?  
**Sakura:** Prête.  
**Lionel:** 3... 2... 1... 0 ! Dieu du feu! Viens à mon aide!  
**Sakura:** Carte de l'eau!_  
Le combat continue. Les flammes de Lionel et le jet d'eau de Sakura sont de force égale. Mais, l'attaque de Sakura recommence à faiblir._  
**Sakura:** Non... J'y arriverai... Il n'y a pas de raison... J'y arriverai !  
_Elle a prononcé ses mots tellement fort que son attaque semble plus violente. Elle devient même beaucoup plus puissante que celle de son entraîneur. Celui-ci a dû même esquiver la carte pour ne pas la prendre de plein fouet. Pourtant, l'attaque continue son trajet et percute violemment un arbre. S'apercevant de sa victoire, Sakura stoppe tout de suite son attaque, pour l'empêcher de déraciner le végétal. Elle court vers Lionel, étendu à terre._  
**Sakura:** Lionel! Tu n'as rien j'espère?  
**Lionel:** Je n'ai rien. Ca va.  
**Sakura:** Excuse-moi.  
**Lionel:** (ravi) Arrête de dire des bêtises! Tu as réussi à vaincre mon sort! Tu deviens vraiment de plus en plus puissante.  
**Sakura:** (rouge) Oh... Il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même. Il faut que je revoie encore quelques petits trucs...  
**Lionel:** Bon... Ce n'est pas tout. Passons à la carte de l'épée.  
**Sakura:** La carte de l'épée? Mais, d'après Kéro, cette carte permet à celui qui est en sa possession d'être un excellent escrimeur.  
**Lionel:** Oui, mais c'est toi qui dirige l'épée. La carte te permet de faire de grandes fentes, mais c'est dans ta tête que tout se passe. Tu veux qu'on essaye?  
**Sakura:** Ok. Carte de l'épée!  
_Un combat d'escrime commence. Même si la carte donne des avantages à Sakura, Lionel est aussi un très bon escrimeur. Il esquive les fentes de sa sœur avec une certaine aisance.  
Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !_  
_Lionel stoppe l'attaque de Sakura._  
**Lionel:** Le téléphone sonne on dirait.  
**Sakura:** Je vais aller répondre.  
_Elle décroche._  
**Sakura:** Allô?  
Allô Sakura? C'est Julien.  
**Sakura:** (joyeuse) Salut Julien! Ca va?  
**Julien:** Euh... on peut dire ça comme ça.  
**Sakura:** (inquiète) Pourquoi tu dis "comme ça"?  
**Julien:** Eh bien... C'est pour demain soir... le cinéma... Je ne peux pas venir... Désolé...  
**Sakura:** (surprise et triste) Mais pourquoi? Tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème!  
**Julien:** C'est à cause de ton frère Lionel. Il n'a pas apprécié l'invitation.  
**Sakura:** Mais tu t'en fiches de ce qu'il te dit. Ignore-le.  
**Julien:** C'est que... Ce n'est pas facile à avouer mais... A la sortie des cours, quand il m'a menacé de ne pas t'inviter, j'ai refusé. Alors il s'est jeté sur moi comme un fou furieux et n'a pas hésité à me... frapper.  
**Sakura:** Quoi!  
**Julien:** Désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas venir. Je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir tout le temps sur mon dos, en sachant que c'est ton frère.  
**Sakura:** (déçue) Ok. Tant pis.  
**Julien:** Je suis vraiment désolé. A plus Sakura.  
**Sakura:** A plus.  
_Sakura se dirige dans le jardin, furieuse. Lionel en profite de l'attaquer par la tête, mais que Sakura contre l'attaque très facilement._  
**Sakura:** (en colère, mais en continuant plus rageusement le combat) Pourquoi tu as fait ça?  
**Lionel:** (essayant de se défendre des coups d'épée plus rapides de Sakura, mais l'air inquiet) De quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
**Sakura:** Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu t'es écorché. Tu t'es battu avec Julien!  
**Lionel:** Il n'a qu'à pas t'approcher. Ca doit être comme tous les autres gars du lycée. Je les connais. Il serait capable de te faire souffrir.  
_La dernière phrase du jeune homme amplifie la colère de la maîtresse des cartes. En une fraction de seconde, elle le désarme. Lionel la fixe, à la fois par l'admiration de son attaque et la crainte de sa fureur._  
**Sakura:** (toujours en colère) Pour toi, tous les garçons sont des êtres malsains. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire. Mais Julien, c'est différent. Tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, même avec ses ex-petites amies. Je n'en peux plus Lionel. Je ne suis plus une petite fille. J'ai seize ans, je n'ai jamais eu de relations amoureuses, et les seules occasions que j'avais d'en avoir une se sont envolées à cause de toi. (elle hausse encore plus sa voix) Mais pourquoi tu fais ça! Tu veux que je devienne bonne soeur?  
**Lionel:** Je...  
**Sakura:** C'est parce que tu refuses de sortir avec une fille et que tu ne supportes pas que je tente l'expérience avant toi?  
**Lionel:** Non!  
**Sakura:** Ou bien parce que tu me trouves encore trop jeune?  
**Lionel:** Pas du tout!  
**Sakura:** Alors c'est quoi? Pourquoi ces réactions, ces colères, ces bagarres, ces...  
**Lionel:** (hurlant à pleins poumons) Je t'aime! Voilà pourquoi!  
_Cette phrase semble se répercuter dans la tête des deux jeunes adolescents. Sakura le regarda, extrêmement surprise avec de gros yeux ronds. Lionel a également la même tête: il ne revient pas du tout de cette déclaration si soudaine, comme si les mots sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche. Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment._  
**Sakura:** (qui a du mal à réaliser ce que vient de dire Lionel) Quoi...?  
_Lionel s'approche de Sakura, qui reste figée comme une statue de marbre. Il la prend dans ses bras, et décide de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il a déjà commis la faute. Il ne peut plus se cacher._  
**Lionel:** (murmure) Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec ce type, comme tous les autres. Je t'aime, mais pas comme un frère. C'est beaucoup plus que ça. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir avec un autre garçon. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je t'aime...  
_Il essaye de l'enlacer encore plus fort mais Sakura le repousse. Prise de panique, les yeux écarquillés, elle remonte dans sa chambre en courant, laissant Lionel seul dehors. Elle s'allonge sur le ventre dans son lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, choquée de cette révélation. Quant à Lionel, il reste dans le jardin. Il appuie son dos contre le mur, se laisse glisser pour se mettre dans une position assise et met sa tête dans ses bras croisés._  
**Lionel:** (en pleurs) Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!  
_Kérobéros, dans son sommeil paisible, ne remarque rien, malgré leur grande détresse.  
Depuis ce jour, Sakura évite Lionel, et celui-ci paraît impuissant face à l'ignorance volontaire de sa soeur. Lionel s'enferme dans sa chambre la plupart du temps, sans vouloir fréquenter sa famille et ses amis. Sa soeur n'a pas changé de caractère, mais dès qu'elle entend le prénom de son frère ou quand elle l'aperçoit, elle devient muette comme une carpe. Au repas, ils ne se regardent pas. Au lycée, ils ne se croisent plus à l'intercours. Les seuls mots qu'ils se communiquent sont des "bonjour", "au revoir" timides. Dans ces très courts dialogues, aucun des deux croisent le regard de l'autre: Lionel baisse la tête et Sakura détourne la sienne. Tout le monde, connaissant ces inséparables pensent que c'est dû à une dispute quelconque et ne préfèrent pas intervenir. Bien sûr, ils se trompent sur toute la ligne.  
Sakura ignore Lionel pas du tout par colère, mais par peur, tandis que lui fait de même à cause de sa réaction, par honte et pour éviter de la terrifier comme la dernière fois.  
Sakura trouve cette situation insupportable. Elle veut tout expliquer à son frère, mais quoi? Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, mais elle veut lui parler. Lui parler serait quelque chose d'important. Mais si seulement les mots lui venaient à l'esprit..._

A la sortie du lycée en fin d'après-midi

__

Sakura rentre chez elle, seule et pensive. Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'une crevasse sépare Lionel et elle. Elle ne fait que de penser à lui, et s'interroge mille questions dans sa tête. Sans faire attention, elle bouscule quelqu'un.  
**Sakura:** Oh! Excusez-moi... Mathieu?  
**Mathieu:** Tiens, Sakura! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas revue! Tu veux qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble pour parler de ce qui se passe chacun de notre côté?  
**Sakura:** Bien sûr!  
_Ils continuent à marcher, l'un à côté de l'autre.  
_**Sakura:** Tu vas bien?  
**Mathieu:** Très bien. J'ai quelques petits creux en ce moment mais tout va bien.  
_Il sort un sandwich, aussi immense qu'une baguette de pain, d'un de ses lourds sacs de provisions.  
_**Mathieu:** Tu en veux un bout? (en mordant dedans)  
**Sakura:** (une goutte style manga derrière sa tête) Euh... Non merci. Ca ira. Mais tu revois Thomas fréquemment?  
**Mathieu: **Oui, mais moins souvent à cause du travail. Mais on se débrouille en faisant les mêmes petits boulots ou en s'invitant quelquefois le week-end. Et toi? Est-ce que ça va dans ton côté?  
**Sakura:** (en baissant la tête) Ca va. A peu près.  
**Mathieu:** (l'air inquiet) Thomas me dit que ça ne va pas très fort entre toi et Lionel.  
_Sakura sursaute en entendant ce prénom.  
_**Mathieu:** Bien sûr, Thomas en veut à son frère, comme toujours, en disant que c'est lui qui a dû déclencher la dispute.  
**Sakura: **(choquée) Mais on ne s'est jamais disputé!  
**Mathieu:** Alors pourquoi cette distance entre vous deux?  
**Sakura:** (embarrassée) C'est que... Peut-être qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus car on ne s'entend plus sur certains points comme autrefois.  
**Mathieu:** Ah...  
_Ils continuent de marcher. Sakura reste silencieuse et Mathieu mange son "super" sandwich.  
_**Sakura:** (en brisant le silence) Dis, Mathieu...  
**Mathieu:** Oui?  
**Sakura:** (les joues roses) Quand quelqu'un est amoureux de toi mais que tu sais que c'est impossible qu'il y ait une relation, que peut-on dire à cette personne?  
**Mathieu:** Qui est amoureux de toi?  
**Sakura:** (les joues en feu) Personne! C'est juste pour aider une amie!  
**Mathieu:** Eh bien... (pensif) Pourquoi c'est impossible? Elle le déteste?  
Sakura: Non, elle l'aime bien! C'est son meilleur ami même mais... C'est impossible.  
**Mathieu:** Ah... Eh bien... il faut qu'elle réfléchisse sur ses sentiments. S'il n'y a rien qu'elle ressent pour lui, il faut qu'elle le lui dise, mais tout en lui disant qu'elle l'aime bien comme ami. Dans certains cas, tout redevient normal. Sinon, si elle l'aime vraiment, il faut qu'elle le lui dise aussi, même si c'est impossible. C'est ce qu'elle pense qui passe avant tout. Il ne faut pas qu'elle cache tous ses sentiments. Sinon, elle risque de le regretter.  
**Sakura:** Mais comment savoir ce qu'elle ressent?  
**Mathieu:** C'est elle seule qui peut le savoir. Elle n'éprouve vraiment rien pour lui?  
Sakura réfléchit. Après tout, elle adore son frère. Elle n'a jamais voulu lui faire du mal, et l'ignorer la rend terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle songea au derniers mots que lui avait prononcé Lionel. Elle aussi aurait-elle...des sentiments aussi profonds à son égard?  
**Mathieu:** Sakura, ça ne va pas?  
**Sakura:** (en se mettant à courir) Non! Je ne ressens rien! Tout ça, ce n'est rien!  
Mathieu la regarde s'éloigner, interrogateur et inquiet.

__

Sakura continue son trajet vers chez elle en courant, tête baissée. Elle rentre dans sa maison. Elle sent soudain une très forte concentration de magie venant du premier étage, qui la remet en place. Elle monte les escaliers.  
**Sakura: **Cette magie... Elle vient de la chambre de Lionel!  
_Elle regarde par l'entrebâillement de la chambre de son frère. Elle le voit sur son lit, accroupi, les yeux fermés, très concentré, l'air de faire du yoga, mais beaucoup moins détendu. Jamais Sakura ne l'a jamais vue dans cet état. Puis, comme un sursaut, il lève sa tête, ses yeux grands ouverts._  
**Lionel: **J'ai réussi!  
_Il saute de son lit, joyeux, se précipite dans son bureau prendre un papier et un stylo pour écrire quelque chose. Sakura continue de l'observer, surprise._  
**Lionel:** J'ai enfin réussi c'est formidable!  
_Il sort rapidement de sa chambre et fait trébucher Sakura, qui n'a pas eu le temps de se dégager._  
**Lionel: **Oh, désolé Sakura.  
_Il aide sa sœur à se relever, tête baissée._  
**Sakura:** (qui le regarde, souriante) Ca va merci.  
_Lionel la regarde: elle l'a enfin vu en face, après si longtemps. Elle lui sourit en plus, au lieu d'avoir cette mine apeurée._  
**Lionel: **(lui souriant à son tour avec une petite rougeur sur la joue) C'est le principal.  
_Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un long moment. Sakura se met à rougir furieusement.  
_**Sakura:** Euh... je vais te laisser. Tu dois être occupé pour vouloir quitter cette chambre si précipitamment.  
**Lionel: **(la mine un peu triste) Euh... un petit peu.  
_En lui répondant d'un de ses plus beaux sourires, elle retourne dans sa chambre. Elle regarde Kéro, en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos.  
_**Kéro: **(en ne quittant toujours pas ses yeux de l'écran) Salut Sakura! Ca va?  
_Elle s'assoit sur son lit, son visage entre ses mains, les joues rouge pivoine et ses yeux dans le vide.  
_**Sakura:** Oui. Tout va bien.  
_Pendant qu'elle reste dans sa chambre, Lionel descend au premier étage. Le visage sombre, il prend le téléphone et compose un numéro.  
Allô?  
_**Lionel:** Allô Anthony? C'est Lionel.  
**Anthony:** Bonjour Lionel. Pourquoi me téléphones tu?  
**Lionel:** C'est pour Sakura. Elle maîtrise complètement les cartes maintenant.  
**Anthony:** C'est une bonne nouvelle.  
**Lionel:** Je vais sans doute repartir en Chine. Je te le dis si tu veux essayer de me contacter.  
**Anthony: **En Chine?  
**Lionel:** (la voix grave) Oui.  
**Anthony:** Pourquoi cette idée? Ta famille est à Tomoeda. Et je sais mieux que les autres que tu tiens beaucoup à Sakura.  
**Lionel:** (surpris et rouge) Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là?  
**Anthony:** Quand je suis arrivé au Japon, je t'ai tout de suite repéré. Tu as toujours été très distant mais lorsque tu étais avec Sakura, tu étais plus chaleureux, tu souriais, riais. Je voyais qu'elle te comptait beaucoup. Voir même plus. Je me trompe?  
**Lionel:** (rouge et vaincu) Non...  
**Anthony: **Ne pars pas. Tu risques de la faire beaucoup souffrir.  
**Lionel: **Depuis que je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle, elle m'évite et je sens qu'elle a peur.  
**Anthony:** Tu lui as tout dit?  
**Lionel:** (honteux) Oui.  
**Anthony:** Même si elle t'évite, elle t'aime. J'en suis persuadé.  
**Lionel**: Comme une sœur aime un frère. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi. (temps de silence) Bon. Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire d'autre.  
**Anthony: **En effet. Bon... Je te souhaite bon courage et réfléchis bien.  
**Lionel:** Merci. Au revoir Anthony.  
**Anthony:** Au revoir Lionel.  
_Et ils raccrochent._

Trois jours plus tard, un soir

__

Sakura dort, sous ses chaudes couvertures. Puis, elle est réveillée par un moteur de voiture. Elle regarde son réveil.  
**Sakura: **Une heure du matin?... Mais il est tard.  
_Elle entend des bruits de pas dans les escaliers.  
_**Sakura:** Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
_Elle se lève et sort discrètement de sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller Kéro. Elle descend les escaliers.  
_**Sakura:** (surprise) Lionel?  
_Lionel est habillé, avec deux grosses valises. Il était près à sortir de la maison lorsqu'il aperçoit Sakura.  
_**Lionel: **(en murmurant) Sakura? Chut! tu vas réveiller tout le monde!  
**Sakura:** (en baissant le volume de sa voix) Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Quelle est cette voiture devant chez nous?  
**Lionel:** (en baissant la tête) C'est un taxi. Je pars.  
**Sakura:** (entre la surprise et la tristesse) Tu pars?  
**Lionel:** Oui.  
**Sakura: **Mais pourquoi?  
**Lionel: **Grâce à quelques méthodes de magie, j'ai pu localiser un membre de ma famille en Chine. Elle s'appelle Stéphanie Li. C'est une de mes cousines. Elle m'attend à l'aéroport de Hong Kong.  
**Sakura: **(prête à pleurer) Mais tu ne la connais pas! C'est chez toi ici! Ne pars pas!  
**Lionel:** Calme-toi. (Il lui met une main sur son épaule) Ma famille est en Chine. Je remercie tes parents de m'avoir accueilli. Mais je sais que je deviens un poids pour tout le monde. Ton père est débordé et avec trois enfants, ce n'est pas évident. Ton frère ne me supporte pas et toi...  
_Sakura l'observe, les yeux embués de larmes.  
_**Sakura:** ... Mais moi?... Tu es mon frère! Mon meilleur ami!  
_Lionel secoue doucement la tête, d'un air négatif.  
_**Lionel:** Je vois que tu as peur de moi, tu m'évites... Il vaut mieux que je parte. Tu ne diras rien aux autres, ok?  
_Tût tûûûûûûûûûût  
Le taxi s'impatiente.  
_**Lionel: **Le chauffeur m'attend. Je dois me dépêcher avant qu'il réveille toute la maison. Et il y a mon avion qui presse.  
_Ils sortent et Lionel met ses bagages dans le coffre de la voiture.  
_**Sakura:** (profondément triste) Mais si je ne te repousse plus, qu'on s'entende comme avant... Tu pourras rester?  
**Lionel:** Rien ne redeviendra comme avant. Tu le sais bien.  
_Il lui sourit, lui prend ses deux mains et les embrasse.  
_**Lionel:** Au revoir Sakura. Tu es une sœur formidable que je n'oublierai jamais. Thomas a beaucoup de chance.  
_Sakura ne répond pas, et essaye de retenir ses pleurs. Il monte dans la voiture. Le véhicule démarre, et s'éloigne, laissant Sakura, seule, devant chez elle.  
_**Sakura:** (la tête baissée) Lionel... Il est parti... (elle crie) Lionel! Non!  
_Elle s'agenouille et laisse glisser une larme sur sa joue, puis une autre, et encore une, laissant place à un torrent. Au contact de ces larmes, le sol dessine un cercle lumineux, où son centre est Sakura. Une pluie de lumière tombe sur elle, et s'aperçoit de ce phénomène surnaturel. Une carte apparaît entre ses mains. La pluie cesse, le cercle disparaît. Sakura regarde étrangement sa nouvelle conquête: un coeur avec des ailes.  
_**Sakura:** (murmure, les yeux écarquillés) La carte de l'amour... Lionel...  
_Aussitôt, elle remonte dans sa chambre, allume les lumières, s'habille en pantalon et en T-shirt. Kéro, s'apercevant du remue-ménage, regarde Sakura en train de s'agiter.  
_**Kéro:** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu n'as pas vu l'heure?  
_Il la surprend en train de prendre sa clé et la carte du vol.  
_**Kéro: **(effrayé) Mais...!  
**Sakura:** Ne t'inquiète pas Kéro, je rentrerais!  
_Les ailes derrière son dos, elle saute par la fenêtre et s'envole.  
_**Kéro: **(affolé) Sakura!  
_Thomas et son père, réveillés par les cris, débarquent dans la chambre de Sakura. Kérobéros se transforme juste à temps en peluche. Ils découvrent la fenêtre de la chambre grande ouverte.  
_**Dominique:** Mais qu'est-ce que...  
_Il se met sa tête par la fenêtre en regardant de tous côtés.  
_**Dominique:** (en criant) Sakura! Sakura!  
_Thomas, épouvanté, rentre aussi dans la chambre de Lionel. Il constate son armoire et ses étagères vides.  
_**Thomas:** (en criant de même) Lionel! Lionel aussi n'est plus là!  
_Pendant ce temps là, la maîtresse des cartes continue de voler haut dans le ciel étoilé, en direction de l'aéroport._

A l'aéroport

****

Voix: Les passagers du vol E 542 destination Hong Kong sont priés de venir pour un embarquement immédiat.  
_Lionel donne son ticket d'embarquement à une hôtesse._  
**Hôtesse:** Merci et bon voyage.  
_Il pense à ce que lui a dit Anthony au téléphone._

¤¤¤Flashback¤¤¤

****

Anthony: Ne pars pas. Tu risques de la faire beaucoup souffrir.  
**Lionel:** Depuis que je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle, elle m'évite et je sens qu'elle a peur.  
**Anthony:** Tu lui as tout dit?  
**Lionel:** (honteux) Oui.  
**Anthony:** Même si elle t'évite, elle t'aime. J'en suis persuadé.

__

¤¤¤Fin du flashback¤¤¤

****

Lionel: Si seulement elle m'aimait comme je l'aime...  
_Il sort du bâtiment et prend la passerelle pour aller dans son avion. Mais il entend une voix l'appeler._  
Lionel! Ne pars pas!  
_Toujours dans les escaliers, il se retourne en faisant passer les autres passagers du vol._  
**Lionel:** (surpris) Sakura?  
**Sakura:** Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas! Reste à Tomoeda!  
_Il la regarde, comme si elle était un spectre. Jamais il ne l'a vue dans cet état: si triste et désespérée. Elle court vers lui mais est retenue par des agents de sécurité de l'aéroport._  
Un des hommes: Cette zone n'est pas autorisée pour vous mademoiselle.  
**Lionel:** Je dois partir! Ma famille est en Chine!  
**Hôtesse:** Monsieur, l'avion n'attend plus que vous.  
**Sakura:** (hurlant à pleins poumons et en pleurant) Je veux que tu restes! Je ne veux plus que tu sois un frère pour moi mais la fille que tu désires aimer! Je sais ce que je ressens vraiment! Je t'aime! Tu m'entends? Je t'aime!  
_Lionel la regarde, sans dire un mot, avec de grand yeux. Il l'avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras, l'enlacer, la couvrir de baisers, de la consoler, de lui dire une centaine de fois qu'il aime, qu'il ne désire qu'elle, qu'il veut rester. Mais l'avion... sa famille en Chine qu'il a tellement désiré... La phrase d'Anthony... Tout se bouscule dans sa tête._  
**Hôtesse:** Monsieur... L'avion...  
_Lionel baisse la tête et embarque dans l'avion._  
**Sakura:** (en hurlant et en versant de grosses larmes) Lionel !  
_L'avion bouge. Il avance jusqu'à la piste de décollage. Sakura se débat de toutes ses forces et parvient à se libérer des agents de sécurité._  
**Un des hommes:** Mademoiselle! Revenez!  
_Lionel regarde à travers le hublot et aperçoit Sakura, en train de courir derrière l'avion._  
**Sakura:** (en pleurs) Lionel! Ne pars pas! Je t'aime! Ne pars pas!  
_Lionel la regarde, mais ne peut pas l'entendre. Mais il ressent une profonde tristesse en voyant la peine immense de Sakura et la sienne, en constatant qu'il ne reviendra peut-être plus au Japon, qu'il ne pourrait plus la revoir. Il ne peut plus retenir ses sanglots et des larmes envahissent son visage qui est d'habitude si froid. L'avion accélère de plus en plus. Il quitte le sol et s'envole haut dans le ciel. Par l'impossibilité de continuer sa course, Sakura s'arrête, silencieuse, comme une statue, en observant l'avion s'éloigner. Elle croit que son cœur va se fendre en deux, elle croît même mourir. Après ce long moment de silence, elle laisse couler ses larmes en criant le prénom de son amour. La sécurité vient et la raccompagne au commissariat, où son père et son frère l'attendaient. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux en sanglots de la peur qu'ils ont eu. On lui pose la question où était Lionel, mais elle refuse de répondre, à cause de la promesse qu'elle lui a faite. Même Kéro et Tiffanie ignorent encore tout de ce malheureux évènement._

Un mois plus tard

__

Sakura sort des cours et rentre chez elle. Son caractère a changé: elle devient un peu plus discrète et froide. Tout le monde pense que c'est à cause de la disparition mystérieuse de son frère, mais elle refuse d'en parler pour ne pas éclater en pleurer. Tiffanie fait tout pour lui changer les idées: elle l'invite chez elle pour la filmer de toutes les tenues qu'elle lui a faîtes, mais elle voit bien que, malgré que son amie apprécie avec joie ses invitations, Sakura ne peut pas se passer de lui. Elle et Kéro insistent pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, mais elle refuse. Sakura essaye quand même de faire des efforts pour rire et s'amuser mais Lionel lui manque terriblement. C'est comme un énorme cratère qui s'est creusé dans sa vie depuis son départ. Elle n'a d'ailleurs reçu aucune lettre et de coups de fil, ce qui la rend encore plus malheureuse.  
**Sakura:** Je suis rentrée!  
_Pas de réponse.  
_**Sakura:** Kéro doit encore être absorbé par son nouveau jeu vidéo.  
_Elle soupire. Elle remarque une lettre posée sur la table du salon. Elle lit l'enveloppe.  
_**Sakura: **"Pour Sakura Kinomoto"?  
_En scrutant de tous les côtés comme si quelqu'un l'espionnait, elle lit le contenu.  
_**Sakura:** "Chère mademoiselle Sakura, vous avez l'honneur d'être invitée comme ancienne majorette de l'école primaire de Tomoeda à visionner les performances de votre ancienne équipe pour conseiller nos jeunes élèves à prendre cette discipline. Nous espérons que vous serez présente lors de cette réunion. Signé: le professeur Terrada" Conseiller des futures majorettes avec de vieilles connaissances? Ca doit être génial! Voyons. C'est quand... "vendredi 15 novembre à 18h00, 6 avenue des Changus. La durée de cette réunion ne peut être précisée." Mais c'est aujourd'hui! (elle regarde sa montre) a commence dans un quart d'heure. Si je pars maintenant, je serais à l'heure.  
_Elle laisse un mot de son absence sur le planning familial, prend son manteau et sort de chez elle en prévenant sa sortie à Kéro._

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se retrouve devant le point de rendez-vous. C'est une grande maison aux briques rouges et au toit noir, à deux étages.  
**Sakura:** (en relisant la lettre) "6 avenue des Shangus". C'est bien ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit aussi grand.  
_Elle regarde sa montre.  
_**Sakura: **(étonnée) Je suis pile à l'heure et je n'ai croisé personne. Elles n'ont peut-être pas pu être toutes présentes.  
_Elle tourne la poignée de la grille. C'est ouvert. Elle rentre en regardant de tous les côtés. Elle se trouve face à la porte. Elle appuie sur la sonnerie.  
_**Sakura:** Il y a quelqu'un?  
_Pas de réponse. Elle tente de tourner la poignée de la porte et, à sa grande surprise, est ouverte. Elle pénètre dans la maison, en observant chaque recoin de la pièce qui s'ouvrait à elle. Elle est dans un salon, avec une cuisine américaine. Les rideaux empêchent les fenêtres d'éclairer la pièce et des bougies permettaient seulement de ne pas se perdre dans le noir, mais donne au salon un aspect sombre et inquiétant. Bien que la pièce ne laissait pas rentrer les rayons du soleil, la température est plus chaude que dehors, avoisinant les 30°C.  
_**Sakura: **(avec une goutte d'eau style manga derrière la tête) Je me suis peut-être trompée d'endroit. Ca ressemble plus à une propriété privée qu'une salle ici.  
_Pourtant, elle a beau ressortir et réentrée, elle ne s'est pas trompée d'adresse.  
_**Sakura:** (tendue) Restons calme...  
_Elle s'assoit donc sur le canapé, en soupirant. Elle regarde la petite table basse devant elle: des petits chocolats, bien organisés dans une assiette y était posés qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure. Elle en prend un, timidement et d'une main tremblante, et y goûte.  
_**Sakura: **J'espère que les autres filles viendront bientôt! Ces chocolats sont absolument délicieux!  
**Inconnu:** Je suis content qu'ils te plaisent. Sans vouloir te décevoir, tu seras la seule majorette à rester ici.  
Sakura sursaute. Un inconnu l'avait observé depuis le début. Cette personne avait tout organisé: cette réunion bidon, ces majorettes, la date, l'heure, le lieu,... Elle ignore qui est cette personne mais elle ne semble pas avoir de bonnes intentions sur elle. Elle en tremble, a peur de la suite des évènements. Elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.  
**Inconnu:** (étonné) Tu repars déjà?  
_Elle se retourne. Elle distingue la silhouette d'un homme qui se tient à la rambarde de l'escalier. On ne peut le distinguer comme une ombre car la lumière ne fait qu'apparaître ses contours, laissant le noir envahir son corps. Seuls ses yeux, grand ouvert, peut laisser deviner qu'il est assez jeune. Sakura court en direction de la porte: elle est fermée à clé. Elle est prise au piège, comme un oiseau en cage en compagnie d'un prédateur. Elle panique. Elle tourne la tête et voit la personne, toujours dans la pénombre, qui s'approche de plus en plus.  
_**Inconnu:** (en parlant doucement) Calme toi! Pourquoi tu t'affoles?  
_Elle continue de s'énerver pour ouvrir, de défoncer la porte, mais rien. Elle sent les deux mains de cet inconnu lui toucher les épaules et son souffle chaud effleurer sa nuque. Elle continue toujours d'ouvrir, malgré cette impuissance. Elle est fichue.  
_**Inconnu:** (en lui murmurant) Calme toi. Tu ne me reconnais plus?  
_Elle se retourne. Elle découvre un visage avec des yeux bruns, un sourire bienveillant et des cheveux châtains en bataille.  
_**Sakura: **(les larmes aux yeux, entre la peur et la surprise) Lionel?  
_Il lui fait oui de la tête.  
_**Lionel:** Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'être si bouleversée?  
**Sakura:** Lionel! Tu m'as fais si peur!  
_Elle se jette dans ses bras en sanglots, mais en gardant le sourire aux lèvres: son amour était revenu.  
_**Lionel:** Je voulais te faire une surprise. Excuse-moi si la pièce est si sombre. J'ai l'habitude d'être dans cette ambiance. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas. Assied toi sur le canapé.  
_Elle exécute ce qu'il dit, en gardant des yeux rouges. Pendant ce temps là, Lionel prépare du thé.  
_**Lionel: **(en versant de l'eau chaude dans les tasses) Tu veux que je tire les rideaux?  
**Sakura:** (qui a repris son calme) Oh non. Ca ira. J'aime bien tout compte fait cette atmosphère. Elle donne un côté mystérieux à la pièce.  
_Lionel arrive avec deux tasses et les pose sur la table, à côté des chocolats. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle.  
_**Lionel**: Attend encore un peu avant de boire. Je crois que c'est trop chaud pour l'instant.  
**Sakura:** Merci.  
_Un silence forme une barrière invisible entre les deux adolescents. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire de cette retrouvaille. Ils avaient tous les deux envies de se jeter dans les bras de l'autre, en re déclarant leur amour. La lumière, pas assez dense, ne montre pas les joues rouge vifs du frère et de la sœur. Lionel tend un chocolat à Sakura.  
_**Sakura:** Merci.  
_Elle le mange.  
_**Sakura:** Comment tu t'es procuré cette maison?  
**Lionel:** C'est ma famille qui la loue pendant que je reste ici.  
**Sakura: **Tu l'as donc retrouvée?  
**Lionel: **Oui, une cousine et un oncle. Ils sont même très gentils. Et toi? En ce moment, tu vas bien?  
**Sakura:** Oui, ça va. Tout le monde était triste après ton départ. Même Thomas n'est pas resté indifférent.  
**Lionel: **(surpris) Ah bon? Cela m'étonne de lui. Et Kéro? Toujours avec ses gâteaux et sa console?  
**Sakura:** Oui. Il a même été triste après ton départ.  
**Lionel:** (attristé) Désolé de vous avoir fait aussi mal. Je ne m'apercevais pas de ce que je faisais. Tu avais l'air en plus la plus touchée. Excuse-moi.  
**Sakura:** (en buvant son thé pour ne pas penser à ses joues en feu en songeant à la scène de l'aéroport) C'est normal. A ta place, j'aurai voulu retourner voir ma véritable famille.  
**Lionel:** Mais j'ai eu tort. J'aurai du rester.  
_Temps de silence.  
_**Sakura:** (en continuant de boire) Mais tu restes ici pour combien de temps?  
**Lionel:** (en prenant sa tasse et entre deux gorgées) Pourquoi je repartirais? Il n'est pas question que je retourne en Chine.  
**Sakura:** (en manquant de s'étrangler avec le thé) Tu restes ici?  
**Lionel:** Oui.  
**Sakura:** Mais, ta famille? Ton pays?  
**Lionel:** Mon pays est le Japon et ma famille, c'est les Gauthier.  
_Il lui sourit, et Sakura de même, mais est envahi par une peur effroyable.  
_**Sakura:** Et s'il me considère comme une sœur et plus comme avant?  
_Elle reprend son souffle.  
_**Sakura: **Mais elle ne te plaisait pas?  
**Lionel:** Si. Elle était très charmante au contraire. Mais je sentais que rien ne pourrait remplacer Tomoeda. J'ai voulu repartir tout de suite, mais j'ai profité d'une occasion.  
**Sakura:** Laquelle?  
**Lionel:** (en lui souriant) Changer de nom. Je m'appelle plus Lionel Gauhier, mais je redeviens Lionel Li.

****

Sakura: (étonnée) Lionel Li? Mais pourquoi voulais-tu retrouver ton ancien nom?  
**Lionel:** (en baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges) Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être un Gauthier. Surtout après ce que je t'ai dit il y a un mois...  
_Sakura le regarde, et détourne la tête pour ne pas lui montrer ses joues en feu. Lionel s'approche d'elle, et lui murmure quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.  
_**Lionel:** (dans un doux murmure) Porter le nom de Gauthier m'obligeait à être ton frère. Porter celui de Li détruit un peu cette loi dite incestueuse que je maudissais depuis une éternité. Je t'aime trop pour que tu sois ma sœur_.  
Il lui dépose un bisou dans le cou, ce qui la fait frémir de plaisir, puis, se remet droit comme il était, avec un sourire de bonheur. Sakura avance son visage près du sien.  
_**Sakura:** (en parlant doucement) Moi aussi je pense la même chose.  
_Leurs visages se rapprochent. Leurs lèvres se touchent et fait naître un baiser sans fin. Lionel se penche de plus en plus vers elle, qui se laisse faire, en finissant par être totalement allongée sur le canapé. Sakura lui caresse la tête, en continuant de l'embrasser. Lionel fait de même, mais en lui caressant le dos en passant ses mains sous son T-shirt. Prendre leur respiration est comme un poison pour eux, rien que d'être éloignés de quelques centimètres de l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles deviennent de plus en plus bruyants. Leurs cœurs battent la chamade. Mais lorsque Sakura commence à déboutonner la chemise de Lionel, tout s'arrête. Il la regarde avec de gros yeux ronds, et Sakura stoppe son action, en ne lâchant toujours pas les boutons.  
_**Sakura:** (pense) Qu'est-ce que je fais? Nous allons trop loin. C'est quand même mon frère quelque part... et cette position...c'est du n'importe quoi mais... Je l'aime... Je le désire tellement...  
_Lionel prend les mains de la jeune fille toujours immobiles sur sa chemise.  
_**Lionel:** Je t'aime.  
_Il lui répondit avec un air rassurant, comme s'il partageait les mêmes pensées qu'elle. Il l'aide à déboutonner son vêtement tout en l'embrassant. Lionel se met ensuite à enlever doucement la jupe de la lycéenne, et elle le pantalon du jeune homme. Le désir de sentir la peau de l'autre sur la sienne était absolu. Les habits traînent un peu n'importe où dans le salon. Ils étaient heureux et ne pensaient plus qu'à l'autre._

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura se réveille. Ses souvenirs sont flous. Elle sent la douce respiration de Lionel sur son front et ses bras forts la serrer contre sa poitrine. Elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est nue... enfin... tous les deux dévêtus. Elle se dégage doucement de Lionel et se rhabille, en faisant soigneusement bien attention qu'il ne se réveille pas. Elle prend une couverture de la chambre d'à côté pour border son bien-aimé. Au passage, elle récupère sa montre.  
**Sakura:** Minuit? Je sens que ça va être la pagaille à la maison. Il faut que je rentre immédiatement!  
_Mais elle regarde le visage de Lionel._  
**Sakura:** (aux anges) Il est si mignon quand il dort!  
_Elle s'assoit dans un fauteuil près du canapé et l'observe passionnément._

Lionel ouvre doucement ses yeux.   
**Lionel:** Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Que s'est-il passé?  
_Tout lui revient: Sakura l'embrasse, il lui répond d'un tendre baiser, puis, tout s'accélère. Bref, c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. _  
**Lionel: **Mais... Où est-elle? Je ne la sens plus près de moi! Elle est partie? Elle a eu peur? Elle m'a laissé?  
_Il panique et lève brusquement la tête et remarque Sakura qui le regarde, avec un air angélique. Il sent la couverture qui lui cache sa nudité, ce qui lui donne une certaine gêne. Sakura s'assoit à côté de lui et lui dépose une bise sur le front. _  
**Sakura:** Tu es si mignon quand tu dors.  
**Lionel:** (les joues rouges) Ah...  
_Il regarde l'heure sur la montre de Sakura._  
**Lionel:** Il est tard! Ton père va s'inquiéter!  
**Sakura:** Je veux rester encore un peu avec toi.  
_Elle se blottit contre lui._  
**Sakura: **Promets-moi que plus jamais tu t'éloigneras aussi loin de moi.  
**Lionel:** (en la serrant dans ses bras) Je te le promets. Désormais, rien ne nous séparera plus.

****

FIN

* * *

__

J'espère que mon premier one vous a plu ! Si il y a des incohérences ou autres problèmes, envoyez une reviews pour que je puisse corriger!


End file.
